Cretaceous Park
=Introduction= Cretaceous Park is a fanfiction novel by Dinosaurus1. Inspired from the Jurassic Park Film and Novel Series and the Jurassic Park Franchise itself, this fanfiction will be a fan-made novel to honor the franchise for what this fanmade novel is inspired upon; the suspense, action, awe, wonder, soul, delight, and edge-of-your-seat excitement. For originality purposes, all Jurassic Park/Jurassic World elements will be removed, with new, original, and innovating concepts, such as the future and what it holds for new ideas by humanity, a new location other than an island, and bringing back dinosaurs and other extinct fauna from the Mesozoic Era and prehistoric past through time-travel. The famous creatures that usually appear in the films and novels or are simply popular or well known from the films and novels will be replaced by their lesser known and more obscure counterparts of the same family they are from. Unlike the Jurassic Park Franchise, this fanfiction will feature both real-life extinct creatures and genetically-engineered hybrids as the basis for this novel, an interesting take on its inspiration license. Also, all of the well-known and beloved characters from the films and novels will be swapped out, and replaced with new characters never before seen, that the reader will instantly fall in love once they get to know the new characters. Jurassic Park- A New Beginning.png|Original Title, Jurassic Park: A New Beginning Characters Major Minor *Solarial Extraterestrial Technologies Control Unit (or SETCU) *Scientists *Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies workers (or SET workers) *Subway Speed Train Conductor *Zookeepers *Military *Paleontology Workers *Tourists Dinosaurs *''Note: All of the dinosaurs in this fanfiction will all live in Hell Creek. Due to this, the genera in the first row, which are all of the popular/restarring creatures, will be replaced by the genera in the second row in which will get a fictional Hell Creek species counterpart in the third row. Example; Tyrannosaurus Rex will be replaced by Tarbosaurus Bataar, and Tarbosaurus Bataar will have a fictional Hell Creek Species Counterpart named Tarbosaurus Rex. Also, the dinosaur pictures in the gallery will not look like or be described as they are described in the fan fiction; they are concept art for the dinosaurs that will appear in this story.'' Gallery Tarbosaurus Rex.png|Tarbosaurus Rex Dakotaraptor Steini.png|Dakotaraptor Dakotus Bravoceratops Cerasus.png|Bravoceratops Cerasus Charonosaurus Louisensis.jpeg|Charonosaurus Louisensis Supersaurus Hoyus (updated concept art gallery image).jpg|Supersaurus Goyus Siamosaurus Grandis.jpeg|Siamosaurus Grandis Dracovenator Lagus.jpeg|Dracovenator Lagus Beishanlong Giganticus.jpeg|Beishanlong Giganticus Sauroposeidon Zeusus.jpeg|Sauroposeidon Zeusus Sinocalliopteryx Americanus.png|Sinocalliopteryx Americanus Allkaruen Uetylamolus.jpeg|Allkaruen Uetylamolus Hainosaurus Scalus.jpeg|Hainosaurus Scalus Alaskacephale Coolus.jpeg|Alaskacephale Coolus Saurophaganax Megamaxis.jpeg|Saurophaganax Megamaxis Jiangjunosaurus Klaisus..jpeg|Jiangjunosaurus Klaisus Tarchia Toundis.png|Tarchia Toundis Gryposaurus Ornithiscus.jpeg|Gryposaurus Ornithiscus Graciliceratops Cladistus.jpeg|Graciliceratops Cladistus Jeholosaurus Maimoosus.png|Jeholosaurus Maimoosus Tanycolagreus Siodinsus.jpeg|Tanycolagreus Siodinsus Hybrids =Synopsis= The year was 2030. Renowned world class paleontologist Dr. Brian Guerrituez, companion Anna Yiotun, and companion Diego Lakoz are invited to see a fully functioning dinosaur theme park in Montana, the location of the Hell Creek Formation. Billionaire and capitalist Jerry Montagiez owns this theme park titled ''Mesozoic Park''. From there, Jerry introduces the group to certain dinosaurs such as the ''Tarbosaurus'', ''Dakotaraptor'', ''Sauroposeidon'', ''Alkaruen'', and others, and gives a comphrehensive essay on Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies and its method, time travel, to collect the creatures. However, rival of Jerry Montagiez, Billionaire Ashley Capuleta, attempts to hijack Mesozoic Park and unlock its secrets, which may all end in disaster... =Story= =Start= *''All of this is entirely fictional, and may contain inaccuracies'' *''Under construction'' Chapter 1 Segment 1 Darkness prevailed. Moonlight hit the grassland. Mountains shone at the moonlight. Quietness was at full volume. It was a peaceful night, with crickets chirping and clouds drifting in the night sky. Grass gently waved at the pushing of the soft wind. Stars glittered the night sky with soothing attitude. All was quiet in the grassland. Then an alarm was sounded. Spotlights scrambled around the landscape and night sky. An eerie, powerful and frightening roar sounded the landscape, rivaling the alarm's uproaring warning. Gunshots were fired and engines of helicopters began to roar. A few helicopters flew out into the star-glittered night sky, with spotlights and tranquilizer machine guns. *General (Radio): Have you found the breached organism, Solder B2r? *Soldier B2r: Negative, General. *General (Radio): Keep searching. It has got to be somewhere around the outer containment zone. Two other helicopters flew with the first one Soldier B2r is in. They were loaded with spotlights and tranquilizer machine guns. Gunshots were refilled, with flares being launched into the night sky, exploding with full brightness on where it is. Still no sign of a beast. *Soldier B2r: Keep launching these flares! That will help us find the monster! The disrupted night persisted, with this beast nowhere to be found. Helicopters, flares, alarms, gunfires, and spotlights all lit the sky with noise and light. *General (Radio): Watch your back. It has been reported that it can camouflage and fly with massive wings. It's hard to miss! *(another soldier over radio): How is it even possible for this thing to fly especially if it is an extremely heavy ther---'' Suddenly, a massive jaw filled with sharp teeth and a forked tongue swallowed whole a helicopter that the other soldier was on, releasing massive amounts of sparks, ash, and smoke into the sky. The monster then camouflaged again into the sparkly night. *Soldier B2r: ''SHOOT IT!!! General, we now have a sighting of the monster! Engage in machine gunnery! *General (Radio): Roger. Suddenly, massive machine guns came out from the bottom of the helicopter Soldier B2r was in. Large amounts of bullets and plasma came out, loaded into the machine gun. *Soldier B2r: Get ready to fire! ATTACK! Lasers and bullets shot out from the gun as the monster approached the helicopter. With its beak, it swooped by the helicopter, grabbing the gun and the helicopter with it. The gun was torn off, and the head of the helicopter was slammed by a flexible tail with a large club at the tip. *Soldier B2r: Come on..! Don't die yet! The helicopter managed to resile after the impact. *General (Radio): Soldier B2r! Are you there? Do you copy? *Soldier B2r: I copy, General... this monster is a major pain! Soon, 6 helicopters had Laser/Bullet Machine Guns, firing at the monster, but they all failed. The club striked one helicopter and sent it slamming into another, causing a major explosion. One helicopter's gun stroke into another helicopter, destroying it after the beast went behind the helicopter. That same helicopter shot at the remaining two helicopters after the monster went behind them. The final helicopter looked around at the dark, but star-sprinkled night. Then, a massive mouth came charging toward the last helicopter, dragging it around and flying away with it. A trail of smoke came from the destroyed helicopter in the monster's mouth. Then, an explosion in the midst of a cloud in the night sky. *Soldier B2r: My helicopter is the last remaining one in battle... launch the mini-nukes to capture this thing. I will proceed to land. Send two more helicopters. Soon, 3 of the balloon-shaped rockets launched from the ground, aiming at the monster. One was striked by the clubbed tail to one helicopter, causing a massive explosion, whereas the other rocket was going directly toward the monster, but the monster went behind the helicopter, and the rocket hit the helicopter, causing a large explosion. Soldier B2r: Come on... one more. Soon, the last rocket hit the ground, creating a small but nuke-like explosion, partially revealing the monster. Then, all whiteness occured. All white. Segment 2 The whiteness has now faded down to a brownish gold coloration, with tiny spots of grain. Tiny, tiny, tiny pieces of grain. Behind the sand was a white material with brown splotches. Then a brush came brushing away the grains to reveal a skull. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Let’s brush this and that... to reveal yet another dinosaur fossil in the Sonoran Desert. Ehh, Diego? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Yeah. Also, I wonder what species this is. Sonorasaurus? Sarahsaurus? Chindesaurus? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Guessing by the skull, I’d say Chindesaurus, a carnivore of Arizona. As the duo returned to their digging site with the bones of a Chindesaurus, they meet up with Anna Yiotun, with the fossils of other dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts, such as Sarahsaurus, Sonorasaurus, Coelophysis, Scutellosaurus, Massospondylus, Anchisaurus, Ammosaurus, and Revueltosaurus. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Hey guys, how was your excavation point? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Pretty great, Anna. We found a Chindesaurus, a herrerasaurid from the Triassic Period. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Now, due to the last fossil species we needed to find, which was Chindesaurus, we can now leave our digsite and put them on display at the Acadia Ranch Museum. Come on guys. As the trio left to the Acadia Ranch Museum from the Sonoran Desert, they had their fossils with them, highly preserved. the Acadia Ranch Museum *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So that is it for Soronasaurus, now lets move on to Chindesaurus. Chindesaurus is a genus of herrerasaurid dinosaur from the Triassic Period, about 235-210 million years ago. It is located in the Southwestern United States, primarily in Arizona in the Sonoran Desert. Its name means Ghost Lizard or Lizard in Chinde Point, in reference to its location in Chinde or from the Navajo word chindi, which means ghost. It can reach lengths of up to 2-2.3 meters or 6.6-7.5 feet long, half the height of a human, and estimates show that it probably weighed 50 kilograms or 110.2 pounds. The type species is Chindesaurus Bryansmalli. When the first specimen of this dinosaur was unearthed, it was nicknamed Gertie the Dinosaur, after the 1914 short film cartoon of the same name. One interesting fact about this dinosaur is that its fossils can be confused with the nomen dubium Caseosaurus, and so far, 6 specimens have been found, with 7 including the Caseosaurus. Out of all 6 specimens, only PEFO 10395 is the most complete, with 1 tooth, a partially complete neck vertebra, partially damaged back vertebrae, several rib fragments, two complete vertebrae from the hips, partial tail vertebrae, a chevron, several fragmentary hip bones, a complete left femur and a partial right femur, a fragmentary right tibia, and a right ankle bone. The classification of Chindesaurus has a rather bumpy history, of which at first it was thought to be a prosauropod in 1984. In 1994, it was regarded as a herrerasaurid. Finally in 2012, Chindesaurus was discovered to be a basal saurischian. It lived in the Chinle Formation, alongside many other bizarre species. And that is all that you know about Chindesaurus. of Applause *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Alrighty then, so that ends our tour, everyone! *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Any questions, before we go? *Person from Audience: Are you going to keep on going to more dig sites to research more dinosaurs, such as the Morrison? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: The Morrison has so many sauropods that we cannot determine. *Person from Audience: Err... I know! How about the Hell Creek Formation? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Hmm... well, maybe. The audience gives a round of applause at the end of the presentation. Brian, Diego, and Anna all leave the stage. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Have a good night everyone!' Segment 3 The trio made their way back into their apartment in Arizona. When they arrived, Brian starts to ponder about the paleontology principle of his modern era. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So, the year is 2030, and literally all the technology we have has speeded up and greatly improved. I am an extremely important paleontologist, being the renowned World-Class Paleontologist everyone knows and loves. So, should we go to Hell Creek, Diego? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Sure, but in a few months. It's now Summer, and we should probably relax. Y'know, chill off or something. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Yeah, I agree with Diego. Why not? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: A paleontologist never has to relax. Always making studies to further our understanding of prehistory. Suddenly, a knock on the trio's door sounded the room. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: It's open! *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I'll get the door. As Brian opened the door, it revealed a man with a white beard, a top hat, and a nice tuxedo. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Who are you? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why, hello, Dr. Brian Guerrituez! Let me introduce you to myself. My name is Jerry Montagiez, and I am a Billionaire. I live in Montana. Also, I’m pretty sure you were the paleontologist that gave information on the... Chi-Che-Chinde... *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Chindesaurus. A herrerasaurid from the Triassic Period. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Yes! Chindesaurus! Exactly! Now, since I am aware of your little discussion with that person from the audience, I am willing to invite you to one of my projects in Montana. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Say... what’s this about? A project of yours in Montana? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why yes, and since you are the most famous paleontologist around, I would love to have you visit my project for any inspections. Brian was not sure about Jerry’s invitation. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: If you want, you can come in a week. I can guarantee it will be a huge thrill. With that sentence, Jerry left. Now what Brian was pondering about was to accept this man's invitation or not. But being a large paleontologist, he thought about it for the night. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez (to self): What does he have in that park? Dinosaurs? Well, to come think about it, maybe it's just a prank and it will be filled with fake dinosaurs instead. Or on the other hand, it will have genetically engineered dinosaurs? What type of technology could bring back dinosaurs? Genetic engineering? Fossil Seeing? Astro-Seeing? I honestly don't know. Looking through his agenda of dinosaur fossil sites, with his friends Diego and Anna, of the Kem Kem, Horshoe, and Flaming Cliffs, he thought that maybe he can go to this ‘project’. So he decided. Chapter 2 Segement 1 A large, white bus has passed through the grassland of Montana, with a large text that says “Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies” in green with orange outline, with a subtitle that says “The future is in our hands”, with green with orange outline too. There were thick wires winded into bars for safety windows, to let in fresh air and see the realness of the plains without windows. Inside the bus was Brian Guerrituez, Jerry Montagiez, Anna Yiotun, Diego Lakoz, and several newcomers; Professor Francis Allerton, Klayton Fioriti, Ethan Liamos, Isabella Liamos, Palim Liamos, Ryan Laimos, and a bunch of other tourists with Beth Myon and Lucy Languin piloting the bus. *Ethan Liamos: I am so excited for this trip! *Isabella Liamos: The view is kinda nice, I guess. The grasslands look great and all... *Palim Liamos: Alright kids, stay safe and close to us okay? *Ryan Liamos: Yes, stay close together. *Both Ethan and Isabella Liamos: Yes, mom and dad. *Beth Myon: Alrightie, everyone, we should be arriving to our destination in about an hour now, so hold on. My copilot Lucy Languin will be going around giving out snacks to give you an entree. *Klayton Fioriti: I am honestly excited to see what they cooked up in the place. Being critics ourselves, I'd say we can explore what this is and see why Jerry invited us, eh, Francis? *Professor Francis Allerton: ... we'll see, Klayton. We'll see. The focus turns on Brian and Jerry. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: So, how's your trip going along, eh? Ya excited? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: I'm honestly excited to see what you are doing! It's awesome for Brian to take me and Anna along with him to this project and what you are up to. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: I couldn't say more. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I only came here to see what you were up to with this "project". Seems shady to me. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: (laughs) Oh, how you are going to enjoy it! Lucy Languin was walking around the bus, giving out snacks, Doritos and Coca-Cola. Ethan and Isabella both took each a Doritos and Coca-Cola. They really enjoyed the flavors. Brian was looking out of the bars, and to his left side, he saw what appeared to be a massive black crater, with smoke floating far into the sky. This has got his attention, with him thinking of how big this 'crater' is. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez (to self): How---what..? What is this? ..... This led him to ask Lucy Languin on what the 'crater' is. Lucy Languin responded with a relieving and solving, but slightly questionable answer. *Lucy Languin: Oh nothing! It's just a meteorite that struck this area. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: This big? And how long ago did this happen? *Lucy Languin: We have had meteorites strike in Montana before, such as the Meteorite Ingla in 2024, Meteorite Mashitaq in 2025, Meteorite Uqaa in 2028, and others between 2021-2030. So, this one's no different. This meteorite, however, has yet to be named. Oh yeah, and almost forgot, it was over a week ago. We were lucky, however, that this one didn't strike our project. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Well, that's true. We did have meteorite strikes since 2020. As Brian slowly directed his suspicion turned attention away from the 'meteorite impact', the massive black crater with hints of smoke in the air is seen from the sky, to see just how big this 'meteorite impact' really is. Segment 2 The bus drove for 50 minutes straight in the sunny plains of Montana, with beautiful flowers, distant mountains, and prairies boundless throughout the sea of grass. The engine roaring the whole distance, with gasoline fueling and steam rising from the tubes, and the seats filled with our tourists. Brian was reviewing about his facts on dinosaurs and their way of lives, whereas Diego and Anna were napping on each other. The kids were playing their video games, with their parents texting their friends. Klayton and Francis were reading literature novels. Jerry was smiling, eagerly waiting to arrive to his project surprise. Beth and Lucy kept on driving. Finally, three minutes later, the bus arrived to its destination. *Beth Myon: Alright, everyone, we have finally reached our destination. The bus will stop slowly, so be secure, and when the bus stops, a door will automatically open to your right side at the very front, and when you exit, please watch your step. Everyone left their seats and dropped out of the bus, one by one. Finally, they were here. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Come with me, everyone. Beth Myon and Lucy Languin will be my co-tour leaders. The tourists entered this massive building, with a large glass door at the front. They all entered this building, oblivious of what awaits them. The tourists entered the door, with Brian, Beth, and Lucy leading all of them into the building. The entire place seemed to be really futuristic-looking, with glass panels, large Television Computer Systems that play videos saying “Welcome to Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies Inc.” hanging from the roof, and great, shiny look. It seemed like a place where all the most innovating and far-reached ideas and concepts imaginable came to life; Space travel, Robotics, Genetics, Medicality, Astronomy, Teleportation, and so much more. Inside, there was a tube outside that connected to this massive greenhouse filled with flora of all species of plants. There was a large exhibit featuring a giant space rocket. A test track outside. A massive pool outside that is used to train ready-to-be-astronauts to get used to anti-gravity. An exhibit of a Patagotitan fossil, just above the tourists. It was all just so overwhelming. *Professor Francis Allerton: Say... nice room you have here. Especially with that rocket and Patagotitan fossil toss-in here. Hmmph, real cool this is. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, Tourist Francis, all of this that I own is why I am a billionaire in the first place. Hehehe... *Professor Francis Allerton: Yes, giggle. I don’t care. Jerry led the tourists into a large indoor room, with what seems to be a massive steel circle that expands into a wormhole that leads into the wall. There was a space shuttle that seems to fit all of the tourists, and there was a hole in the wall that was the size of the space shuttle, which seemed to fit the shuttle into that hole. Everyone was curious at the thing. Multiple workers were checking the machine for any glitches, cracks, or other damage. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Presenting to you, the Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies's Montagiez Time Void Traveler TX2000. The most powerful, cutting-edge technology at its possible best as of yet. Oh yes, and did I say that this part which you see before you is just part of the machine? *Klayton Fioriti: So, I'm curious: What is this, what is the rest of your machine, and your demonstration of the project that you are about to show us. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, we'll get to that later. Hop aboard, lads! As everyone got into the shuttle, they strapped their seat belts in and prepared for the ride. *Ethan Liamos: Wow, are we seriously going on a time machine? Cool! *Isabella Liamos: This is going to be so awesome! As the steel circle started to form into a wormhole, leading to the hole in the wall with what seems on the inside to be a glowing dim and flashes of bright blue, everyone held on. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Prepare yourselves... for a ride of a lifetime. Let 'er rip, boys! The shuttle was sent flying through the steel wormhole and into the wall, into the mysterious blue element behind the wall. Streaks of light were everywhere outside of the glass roof of the shuttle. The shuttle was flashing into this ball of a bright whitish blue with several streaks of gas lightning coming out from it, with several power tubes connected to this orb. The shuttle went directly into this orb, launching with momentum and gaining speed. Faster and faster it went, and finally, all whiteness occured. The shuttle was a long line that fled to another white panel that led them into more whiteness. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: We are heading for Hell Creek, 66 Million Years Ago. As the shuttle flashed through the white panel, all whitness occured. With the whiteness slowly fading away, foliage, light blue skies with a tint of yellowish brown, and clouds can be seen through the whiteness. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Where are we, Jerry? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Seems like a jungle to me. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Not just a jungle, but rather a prehistoric jungle. We will now land for demonstration. The shuttle was zooming through the brown-yellow sky with a junglish atmosphere and vibe. Tall trees, clouds, and fresh grass was absolutely everywhere, some of the trees seemingly reaching up to heights of up to 50-80 feet tall or so. The clouds were white, shaped into several figures that the tourists imagined as something. The sky suggests that it is morning, due to the yellowish brown tint in the light blue sky. It was a beautiful sight. A lovely, relaxing, and peaceful sight. *Beth Myon: We are now going to land 250 miles from here. Hang on, everyone! The shuttle speeded up to 250 miles per hour, and in just a second, the shuttle stopped, and slowly lowered towards the ground. The place they were about to land was a futuristic-looking facility with solar panels on the side. It looked more like an airport mixed in with a military base, only all white with occasional yellow, red, and blue stripes. The shuttle landed on a helipad. As the shuttle turned off at landing, the door opened, letting in a sweaty, hot air into the shuttle. *Lucy Languin: You can now drop off of the shuttle, and you can now follow us throughout the tour. Give Jerry Montagiez a hand for the amazing ride! The majority gave a round of applause to Jerry for the shuttle ride. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why thank you Lucy. Now, onto the demonstration... Welcome to the mystical Hell Creek Formation, from 66 Million Years Ago! The lush jungle, the wildlife, the skies; Oh, it's a wonderful day in the past! Follow me, everyone, to our base. The group followed Jerry, Beth, and Lucy into the building on a metal track with iron bars on the side. During the walk, Ethan saw a small lizard on a leaf on a plant about his size with bright colors, ranging from a bright red with a dark blue back with white circles on the middle with red spots in the middle, with red arms and legs and blue hands and feet. It was 1 foot long. He was curious. *Ethan Liamos: Hey, what's this lizard? Brian Guerrituez replied to the 12-year old's question. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: That, kid, is an Obamadon. The smallest lizard in this formation. The lizard climbed down the plant and scuttled away into the ground. Ethan giggled. There was a pond filled with turtles, salamanders, and birds. The birds looked a little like seagulls, only with black backs and wings, white feathers, orange, featherless legs, an orange bill with a white encircling and a black at the tip. There were three different types of turtles in the pond; one looked like a land turtle with a flat shell, another looked like a soft-shell turtle, and the last looked like a sea turtle. The salamanders were a black with red gill fins, but they were really big, as big as a Giant Salamander. *Ethan Liamos: What are these creatures in that pond? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: The birds are the currently unnamed Bone Butte Bird, the land turtle with a flat shell is Basilemys, the soft-shell turtle is Axestemys, the sea turtle is a Toxochelys, and the large salamander is a Habrosaurus. Soon, more large lizards, crocodylomorphs, sauropsids, and sharks in the lakes populated the meadow in front of the jungle foliage. The lizards looked like Gila Monsters, whereas the crocodilians were different colors; some were green with black square spots all over the body, looking like the coloration of crocodiles, others were dim red with black markings on the back, and some were grey and smaller than the larger green ones. The sharks were a brown body with black fin tips with spines on the front of the fins. Also, there were sauropsids that looked like gharials. *Isabella Liamos: What are these reptiles? The lizards look like Gila Monsters. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So the Gila-Monster looking-like lizards are Palaeosaniwa, a relative of moniter lizards and, in fact, Gila Monsters. The green crocodilians with black square spots are Borealosuchus, the grey ones are Brachychampsa, the dim red ones are Thoracosaurus, the sharks are Lonchidion, and the sauropsids that looks like gharials are Champsosaurus. *Lucy Languin: Nice info, Dr. Brian. *Beth Myon: Just to give you facts on Hell Creek. The Hell Creek Formation is a fossil-bearing formation from the Maastrichtian era in the Late Cretaceous Period. It was right before the K-T Mass Extinction. The weather of Hell Creek is very humid and there was never a cold season, which is proved by the presence of crocodilians and palm trees. Cycads, leafy trees, angiosperms, conifers, grass, ferns, and moss all populate and decorate this wonderful environment. Animals like Casterolimulus, Brodavis, Meniscoessus, Didelphodon, Chamops, and more all lived here. The Hell Creek Formation is intensively and rigorously studied upon, with new discoveries being made almost every day. What's more is that the Hell Creek is a popular digsite, and is the center of our project. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Nice information on Hell Creek and all, which frankly, I would have said it myself, but what is with this 'project'? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: We will see on the inside, Dr. Brian, when we get back to the modern times. And so, the group went inside the building. Inside, they saw a huge portal which led them back into the modern world. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Alright, everyone, so that ends our Hell Creek demonstration, now let's get back to the real world and meet up with someone special, shall we? The group went into the portal, traveling them back into modern times. As the portal traveled them back, they ended up in the same building, but in a different location; a military base. As Jerry walked up to two human figures, they greeted him with pleasure. *Klayton Fioriti: And what's those two other people? *Beth Myon: Oh, those are my and Lucy's replacements; we need to get back to work. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Ladies and gentleman, meet my two other friends; General Tanl and B2r! The tourists are then introduced to a general commander and what seems to be an anthropomorphic robot. *General: Why hello, tourists! I am the General, and this is my soldier, B2r. *Soldier B2r: Greetings, tourists! You are welcome to this area and the project for visitation. I am Soldier B2rJkltY390sNTERJB3Y8P9EWEGLJB, Mechanical Robot Soldier, Tour Leader, and Military Fighter. You can call me B2r for short. B2r was a mechanical, anthropomorphic animatronic robot with a sentient mind. He was as tall as a man, but was really heavy. His body shape looked like that of a masculine man with large-beefed-up muscles, only more robotic looking. He had dim goldish yellow metal for skin, a blackish grey top which shadows his eye orbit, has a dim blue eye in the center of his face, a black screen on his mouth area which represents a shady blue mouth, has reddish rockets on his back, two cannons on his back which launched floating circular robots with miniguns, sports a square metal plate on his chest which says "S.E.T.", has two robotic arms, which were painted orange on top, with the yellow on the bottom, each with 5 fingers, just like a person's, and has bulky, mechanical feet with three toes. *Professor Francis Allerton: Hmmm... a robot. Now this is semi-impressive, but not exactly impressive. Seems ridiculous to me. *Klayton Fioriti: Woah, this is pretty cool. But that time travel thing was better. *Jerry Montagiez: Come along lads, to finish our tour. So, they all hopped onto a tourist jeep, and drove off to finish the base tour. It was quite a drive, about 20 minutes or so, that the characters were patient to see Jerry's project and what it was about. However, the tourists have finally arrived. The entrance was quite far away, about 10 miles or so, and the tourists looked bored. They stopped by a road, with a massive plains on the right side of the tourist jeep, and a massive lake with mountains with a waterfall in the background with large figures on the left side, although the tourists looked mainly at the open plains on the right side. However, Jerry, General, and B2r were looking at the right side, at the lake. Jerry had binoculars, to help him look for something. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, I know that thing is somewhere to shown in front of the tourists... oh wait... found it... now let's wait for the tourists to notice it..... Just then, a silent, low-frequency rumble was felt through the ground. Something was coming. Brian felt the rumble, and slowly turned his head to the left. Just as he saw what Jerry was seeing, he almost instantly lifted his head up in total shock and unbelief, moved to the left side of the vehicle, and looked up. What he saw was simply beyond belief. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: What is Brian doing? Why is he moving to the left side? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: I don't know... Just then, Anna and Diego, too, saw what Brian was looking at, and were shocked at it. *Dr. Anna Yiotun (to self): ..?!... *Dr. Diego Lakoz: OH MY GOODNESS!!! Soon, Francis and Klayton saw the thing, and they all lifted from their chairs to see it. Ethan and Isabella reacted no different. *Ethan Liamos: Mommy, daddy, look! *Isabella Liamos: Oh my god... it’s beautiful... The parents saw the beast and came with their kids. Soon, all of the tourists looked at the beast. Brian, Anna, and Klayton all came down from their tourist jeep, and looked at the beast. What the tourists saw was simply beyond words. A massive leg came branching down to the ground, ending with the ground shaking. The leg was far too big to even fit in the eyes of the tour. It was moving really slow, due to the immense weight. Slow, but loud rumbles vibrated the landscape, the jeep, and the plains. Brian looked up to see an extremely long neck which all leads up to a head with an elongated snout, looking up all over the landscape. Brian was amazed by this. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Sauroposeidon Zeusus. The giant 100-foot tall, 300-feet long sauropod of Hell Creek. The lumbering giant was scooping its head for trees, looking to dine on the leaves of trees. Jerry finally revealed the name of his project. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Welcome... to Cretaceous Park. Jerry gave them the view around Sauropod Valley, seeing some Supersaurus Goyus, watering themselves in the lake. The beautiful 200-foot long diplodocids brought the awe, wonder, and soul to the tourists, with their 5 head horns glaring through the sunlight, their large 5-row spines across their back glimmering at the shining, and their bluish green 100-foot long whip-like tails raising into the air, shining like a star. The Sauroposeidon Zeusus, being the companion of these velvet green spiny sauropods, captured the attention and heart of the tourists no differently. It truly was a beautiful and natural sight, seeing these beasts that easily dwarf people into the size of ants being what they are; grazing, bathing in water, and simply minding their own business. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So that’s how you have dinosaurs in your park... through time travel. *Professor Francis Allerton: At first, I honestly thought that Time-Travel and a robot was ridiculous and unimpressive, but this... this is impressive. In fact, overwhelmingly impressive, I say. Nice sauropods. *Isabella Liamos: Can I stay, please? I want to see these dinosaurs for longer, to... err... capture their beauty? *Palim Liamos: Of course, you can, sweetheart, but just remember to stay with Ethan and a few other people, alright, while me and your father go on to finish the tour, alright? We’ll pick you up later. *Ethan Liamos: Alright. I’ll stay with my sister. I love dinosaurs anyways, and I wanted to see them anyways. So yeah. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: I'll stay with the kids, so trust me. *Soldier B2r: I will stay with you, too, to give some facts. General can come along with you to see even further on how we bring back the dinosaurs we have in Mesozoic Park. So Isabella, Ethan, Anna, and B2r stays in Sauropod Valley. The rest hopped into the tour jeep and drove straight to the Innovational Genetics Science Center. Segment 3 So as the remaining group went to the Innovational Genetics Science Center, Brian expresses his like for the dinosaur theme park. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I really gotta say, I am truly impressed by all of this.' Professor Francis Allerton looked with concern on his face. The tourists entered the building, seeing a massive technology center, amazed by all of the technology and time travel being used. It seemed really futuristic and almost Sci-Fi. The tourists were introduced to a scientist on a tourist stand. *Scientist Berton Oidalez: Welcome tourists, welcome, to the Innovational Genetics Science Center of Mesozoic Park, a center where we bring extinct fauna back to life! My name is Berton Oidalez, and I will be your demonstrater for the Time Travel tour and how we bring back our creatures from the Prehistoric Hell Creek 65 Million Years Ago! This scientist, whose name is Berton, will demonstrate time travel. As he walked down the Tourist Stand, he pointed to a Time Portal, with something coming out of it. A vehicle came out of it, with a winch holding something. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: What is that? The winch is being low, but not too low, so it's something about 20 feet long... A tan brown orange creature with a creamy underbelly with fur-like feathers all over the body excluding the snout and dark brown protofeathers on the back came out of the portal with the winch. Its head was large, elongated, and rectangular, with its furry legs being long and lightweight. It measured 15-20 feet long, the size of a man. The tail ended in what seemed to be a mix of a brushy, bushy tail and a tail fan. Brian, knowing the creature, said the name of the creature. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Tanycolagreus Siodinsus. The wolverine of Hell Creek. *Scientist Berton Oidalez: The small, but man-sized carnivore of Hell Creek, Tanycolagreus Siodinsus is a lightly built predator that fed on lizards, crododylomorphs, snakes, salamanders, and even small dinosaurs. However, it is capable of taking on larger prey by hunting in packs. We currently have 20 of them in our parks, and plan to collect more! *Palim Liamos: So, dinosaurs are brought back through time travel? Well, why haven't we seen some back in that Hell Creek Expedition? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Well, that was actually a demonstration of Hell Creek itself. This is where we collect dinosaurs and bring them into our park. *Ryan Liamos: Pretty cool... Berton then led them to the entrance of Cretaceous Park, through the Innovational Genetics Science Center, to the theme park itself. The view was very big and open-spaced, as there was a huge square named "Mesozoic City", with Main Building being at the center, with several roads that led to many brands of side-shops, such as McDonalds, Ben&Jerry, Coca-Cola, and so much more. There were several attractions and rides that surround Mesozoic City, like a massive safari ride with creatures roaming in the massive open field that are so distant, they can't be made out, and a water park with an aquarium. Diego was amazed of the view, never seeing something like this. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: The park will almost open in 6 months from now, but all of you will be the first and luckiest to get a glimpse of it. You can drive down with our Subway Speed Train with our 5-star conducter, and here are your tickets, so that you can arrive in a dandy 10 minutes. Benjamin, General, and I will go to our jobs, while you are free to explore all you want! Have fun, lads! Jerry, Berton, and General went back to their respective jobs. The tourists headed into the Subway Speed Train to head into Mesozoic City. It was a fun ride, to now head into Mesozoic City in Cretaceous Park. However, Brian wondered when Anna, B2r, Ethan, and Isabella will come back. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Oh well, maybe they'll come back shortly. Brian hopped onto the Train, and away they went... at Sauropod Valley Anna was sitting in the grass in peace, Ethan and Isabella were playing in the grass, whereas B2r kept watch, patrolling the area. *Soldier B2r (mumbling lowly, to self): Searching for any intruders... scanning the park for any weapons... checking all the compounds of the park to see if all of the creatures are in their place... ooohh, quite the view of the Sauroposeidon Zeusus and Supersaurus Goyus. *Dr. Anna Yiotun (to self): ... (sighs deep breath of relaxation)... this is refreshing. After a long career of digging up bones in the scorching sun of the Sonoran Desert of Arizona, Kem Kem of Africa, Flaming Cliffs of Mongolia, Horshoe of Alberta, Candeleros of South America, and Middle Africa, I get to take a break from all that hot climate to spend here in the cool and warm sun, seeing these majestic animals brought back from Hell Creek! Not too cold, but not too hot either. The kids, meanwhile, were having fun in the grass. They played and laughed, running around in the sweet and sound environment. The lake at the left side of the road where Anna, Ethan, Isabella and B2r were was immensely moving, and beautifully detailed. The lake had a still water with very little ripples, glaringly reflecting the Sun's solar beams like a mirror does to light. There was a small hill that popped out of the lake, almost like an island, but with grass on it. There were a group of Jeholosaurus Maimoosus and a couple of Allkaruen Uetylamolus on the small island, all seeing the lake and island around them. The Jeholosaurus Maimoosus headed back into the water, paddling like dogs to reach the edge of the lake, whereas the Allkaruen Uetylamolus spread their wings and took to the sky, letting out a legendary call. The Sauroposeidon Zeusus and Supersaurus Goyus continued to bathe in the lake, while some left to head back to the fields. In the background, there was a cliff that covered one side of the lake, with a large, misty, and sparkling waterfall in the middle of the cliff running its waters into the lake with white, floating haze untied from the waterfall. Clouds peacefully soared across the afternoon sky of the warm and sunny day, gliding in the shape of figures the characters would imagine the shape of the clouds to be the shape of something else. Anna was so sound-slept that she fell into sleep. The kids kept on playing... Chapter 3 Segment 1 It was probably around 2:30 PM. Brian was resting on his train cushie seat, eyes closed, oblivious to the time passing. He woke up slowly and gently, after all that napping, but soon discovered that the train stopped moving, like still air. He sat properly on his cushie seat, after laying horizontally in his nap, not seeing Diego in front of him. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Diego? Diego? Brian, not seeing Diego, headed to other room behind his and Diego's room, searching for, Francis, Klayton, and any other of the passengers. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Francis? Klayton? Anyone? Worry started to build up, as he tried to search for Ethan's and Isabella's parents. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Palim? Ryan? Starting to get anxious, Brian immediately headed to where the 5-star Conductor usually is, at the front of the train. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Conductor?! Anyone?! Everyone on the train was missing. Nervous and full of suspense, Brian reached for his phone to call Anna, Ethan, Isabella, and B2r. However, the millisecond he pulled his phone out, his phone reads '''Line Disconnected: No Internet Connection'. Brian was very worried at this point, everyone missing from the train, no one to call, all alone, and a shadowy figure that was seen in the window of the far end of the hall of the train that moved out of sight the second Brian turned his head. Brian had a cautiously nervous face when he looked at the brief glimpse of what he just saw. He paused where he was at the moment, in shock and analyzation. Then he moved carefully and silently, alarmed at the fact that whatever he saw heard his yells for the missing crew on the train. He immediately shut his mouth and moved almost soundless towards the window on the other side of the train hall.'' He peeked outside of the window, in tense edge and sheer fear. He was '''sweating'. He looked out the window, seeing nothing but the foggy grassland, grey and blurry clouds in the daytime sky, and very distant mountains. As he breathed silently, he walked silently through the train to the exit. When he quietly got out from the left side of the behind of the train, he stepped diligently onto the grass, moving from the soft, flexible blades of grass which swept through his feet. Upon further investigation, the train was removed from its tracks, out in the middle of Montana's grasslands. There was a massive claw marking among the train, which slashed through the metal, engine, glass windows, and bars of the left side of the behind of the train Brian was at. In horror, Brian stood there, silently, not forgetting what he saw. As he further inspected the damage, the claw marking has four, ridged, scraped lines across the side of the train, with the top being the shortest, and the third line being the longest. Whatever caused this has... four digits?'' As Brian looked behind him, there was this massive black crater, with smoke floating far into the sky. How big was this---'''WAIT'. Brian immediately made a recall of his memory with his encounter with this black meteorite. He instantly realized in horror.'' "How---what..? What is this?....." "Oh nothing! It's just a meteorite that struck this area." "This big? And how long ago did this happen?" "We have had meteorites strike in Montana before, such as the Meteorite Ingla in 2024, Meteorite Mashitaq in 2025, Meteorite Uqaa in 2028, and others between 2021-2030. So, this one's no different. This meteorite, however, has yet to be named. Oh yeah, and almost forgot, it was over a week ago. We were lucky, however, that this one didn't strike our project." He '''knew' this "crater". It was the exact one he saw when they were close to arriving at Mesozoic Park. It frightened Brian at the simple thought of that. How could this "crater" suddenly appear out of nowhere in the plains of Montana, right behind him? It may be that the ruined train was lifted and carried over here, but what thing with four digits could do that? The thing to carry this would have been very strong, with wings. It made no sense. However, Brian heard very quiet, very slim and ghostly noises above him. What he saw above him was absolutely terrifying. For he saw a transparent helicopter with a soldier inside that also was transparent. It was flying towards something in the sky. At this point, Brian thought he was insane, seeing things and being paranoid. This was impossible. But things got even more intense when Brian suddenly started seeing this monster in the sky, fighting off the helicopters, and destroying them, one by one. The near-invisible helicopters had these massive machine guns shooting out hundreds of bullets and thin streaks of plasma laser. Brian saw it as amazingly illusionate, yet deeply horrifying. Then, he saw what appeared to be B2r lowering his helicopter to the ground. Three mini-nukes came out of nowhere, one being clubbed by the monster, smashing into another helicopter, another aiming right for the monster, but only having hit another helicopter after the monster went behind it. The last one, instead of aiming for the monster, hit the ground, thus creating a transparent whiteness that captured the monster. Was this... mini-nuke the cause of this crater? Maybe this wasn't a crater by a meteorite after all: it was actually the crater of a mini-nuke. Lucy Languin lied.'' After everything he saw, Brian was unsure of all this, but remained quiet in order to avoid attention. He feared for the worst, thinking he's blind/paranoid. He looked back at the clawed train, remaining in silence and stood still. Then a gentle flap. Then another. Then another. Then soft rumbles on the ground. Then breathing. Breathing. BREATHING. As Brian turned around, a massive pair of jaws filled with extremely sharp teeth with a razor sharp beak at the end of the snout and lower jaw clamped on the poor Brian Guerrituez, with a hand with four digits landing in front of the mouth. All four digits have razor-sharp claws. Brian immediately opened his eyes, woke up from his train cushie seat, and gasped in horror. Diego, in front of him, looked at him in surprise. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: You okay, Brian? Brian breathed a few times. He shook in nervousness. He was empty with words for a few moments. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Yeah, I-I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: You had a nightmare or something? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Yeah, probably. As Brian recovered from his nightmare and what he saw for many minutes, the train is still moving, the plains outside are sunny, and no wreckage occurred during Brian's sleep. Segment 2 As the train kept on its tracks to its destination, Brian took out his cell phone to call Anna. The cell phone was an extremely advanced piece of revolutionary technology. Brian's front wallpaper in the cell phone was a beautiful image of autumn trees with leaves that have the coloration of a swirl of autumn brown, red, and orange, with the time being said on the front, which was 2:45. It was a SuperX-IPhone30, the mother of all phones. Cutting-edge, innovational, and powerfully enhanced, the phone's coloration was a shady black with bold cyan lines on the outline and patterns. Brian took the futuristically mystifying phone out and dialed Anna. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Hey, Anna, how are you doing? *Dr. Anna Yiotun (Phone): Hey, Brian. How's your train ride? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Everything's going great. We are almost at Mesozoic City, at 3:05, and right now it is 2:45. What are you doing? How is B2r doing and how are the kids? *Dr. Anna Yiotun (Phone): Great! They're playing in the grass, I'm relaxing, and B2r is scouting. I love the view of these majestic sauropods! They're amazing! *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Yeah... well, when are you coming? *Dr. Anna Yiotun (Phone): In a moment. We should get going. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Yeah. See you. *Dr. Anna Yiotun (Phone): Bye! The phone call ended, and Brian put his gadget cell phone in his pocket again. He sat back down at put his hands on his face, releasing some nervousness. at Sauropod Valley Anna packed her bookbag up, called it time to go, and went to B2r to finish their stay in Sauropod Valley. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Hey, B2r, let's reunite with Brian and Diego, shall we? *Soldier B2r: Yes, madam, and I will show you the way. Through a teleportation portal. The robot showed them a nearby teleportation portal that can get them to Mesozoic City in no time. *Soldier B2r: The Atlas-X7Y. The most power-generated teleportation portal than all the others before it, running on 50,000,000 horsepower, enough to get you anywhere in Mesozoic City in absolutely no time at all. It took a lot of time to build it, for over 5 years to get all of the horsepower, but it was worth it. Are you sure you want to take it? *Dr. Anna Yiotun: I'll think I'll wait when Brian and the others get to Cretaceous Park. *Soldier B2r: Alright then, your choice. at the Subway Speed Train The train was arriving at a speed of a smooth 50 Miles per Hour. Brian slumped down on his cushie seat, secretly traumatized after the nightmare he had. It was 2:56, 9 minutes before they arrive to their destination. Diego comforted Brian, patting him on the back to have his tension lowered. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: What was this nightmare about? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: ... well, it was a barren wasteland, which was in Montana's grasslands, saw some wreckage of the train we were on, a crater of what I think was a mini-nuke, not that crater to which Lucy told me about it earlier before we entered Cretaceous Park, and a monster eating me. It was horrifying. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Well... that's scary. Hope you are doing better. Francis and Klayton, meanwhile, were with Palim and Ryan, forming a discussion about Mesozoic Park's dinosaurs. *Professor Francis Allerton: So you're telling me that it's okay to take dinosaurs from their original habitat and place them in an unnatural environment like Mesozoic Park is okay? That is unethical! *Ryan Liamos: Why not? I see nothing wrong with it. *Professor Francis Allerton: You literally have to be foolish to think that. Today's animals are simply not these beings where you can just enslave them and make them do unnatural things and they would be glad and satisfied with it like bondage--it's not, it is not like that. They think like us, have feelings, feel pain, grief, emotion, and are ultimately self-aware. You want to know a ridiculous example? In the 17th century, French Philospher, Rene Discartes, argued that animals lack consciousness and don't feel pain, which is outdated in today's set of conditions. There is piling amounts of evidence that dogs feel love and show loyalty to their owners. Now, apply that to dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are animals, not these fantasy creatures like truly fictional dragons or fairies. They are animals, they are natural, and they are no different from modern day animals, including us. Including humans, which are mammals, which are animals. Taking them from their natural habitat, like they did with that Tanycolagreus Siodinsus, is flat-out cruelty, and something needs to be done for these animals, like ban time travel from the beginning to the end of the Mesozoic Era, and ban time travel before the Mesozoic Era. It is wrong. *Palim Liamos: So? Doesn't matter. Animals are just animals, no need to "care" for them. You can do whatever you want with them. *Klayton Fioriti: Ma'am, no you can't. I simply can't believe that it's 2030 and yet there is still ignorant people like you! Of course, animals aren't exactly human-like, but they do feel pain, sorrow, and want to be free. They do what they do, living out their natural lives, with some even killing for food, yet you might call that 'savage'. Guess what; we kill life simply to call ourselves "civilized", which truly is a brutal and savage way of living. Oh yeah, and it's not like we raise life to be killed. Look at agriculture farms, the meat industry, egg industry, pork, beef, liver, chicken, and the list goes on. Y'know what they are doing? Wasting several acres of land just to feed the animals you eat. And apply this to wildlife. The National Wildlife Services is killing thousands of modern wildlife everyday just to make room for agriculture, which not only poisons the atmosphere, but is building up space. Imagine you being in a cage, where you have to live out the rest of your life being trapped there? How would you feel? Lonely? Angry? Depressed? Maybe even a little bit psychotic? Also, several species are going extinct right now, because of us, because of climate change, global warming, desertification, deforesting, pollution, and so much more. Now, finally, apply this to dinosaurs. They were creatures that went extinct 65 Million Years Ago, because Mother Nature decided to wipe them out. And now, we are bringing them back from extinction, thus disrupting the time flow, possibly leaving our traces behind in the prehistoric world that shouldn't be even touched. Like Francis said, it's wrong. *Professor Francis Allerton: Yes... imagine going to other formations, disrupting our time flow of the history of our world, ruining the time, and thus reinforcing the false belief that humans coexisted with dinosaurs. Amazing... *Ryan Liamos: Oh well, who cares? *Train Conductor: Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving to Mesozoic City in less than 2 minutes so buckle up and enjoy your remaining train ride. *Professor Francis Allerton: We'll see how long this place lasts... we'll see. Segment 3 As the train speeded towards Mesozoic City, the sun shone in the high sky. Clouds drifted, the train was moving downhill at a fast rate, and excitement (some of the passengers) started to build up. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Well, lets see this theme park and what it's about... As the train slowly came towards its destination, it was awaiting to see Mesozoic City and its glory. The train slowed down, coming to a halt, with sparks booming from beneath the train as the brakes grinded with the metal tracks. Slowly, slowly, and no movement at all. The doors opened smoothly to introduce the guests to the amazing view of Mesozoic City. It was an awesome sight. The buildings, the streets, the side-shops; it was just amazing and sparkly futuristic. *Train Conductor: We have now arrived to our destination. Have a nice day at Mesozoic City! The tourists got down from the train and walked around, seeing the place filled with merchandise. 6 months away until it opens, people were taking superclear and unforgettable photographs with Xtreme Digital 8D Cameras, that were shiny glass-tinted black and slick grey. Exotic, mind-sparking and attention grabbing plants all aligned through the edges and tips of the sidewalks that, over the edge, is a walking street, providing some form of shade from the day's sun, in case one might want to cool down. A beautiful and mesmerizing fountain was at the center of the walking street of Mesozoic City, featuring 100 small and short water canons around the inner edge of the fountain gently shooting water into the fountain, creating soft ripples towards the center of the fountain. At the center of the fountain, was a tall standing point where fused sculptures of large sauropods and pterosaurs circled around the standing point. They looked like Sauroposeidon Zeusus and Allkaruen Uetylamolus. At the top was this metal large tyrannosaurid that was standing, lifting its whole body up to the sky, and roaring at the sky, spewing out water all over the fountain. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Hey, what's that dinosaur at the top, throwing water out of its mouth? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: ... seems like Tarbosaurus Rex to me. Not exactly sure, but it looks like it. Then Brian decided to call Anna, B2r, and the kids at Sauropod Valley, outside of the entrance of Mesozoic Park. at Sauropod Valley Anna received Brian's phone call, signaling her, the kids, and B2r to get to where Brian is. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Hey, Brian. You arrived to Mesozoic Park yet? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez (on phone): Yes I did. You coming soon? *Dr. Anna Yiotun: You mean arriving where you are, right now, with a teleporter? Around Anna was the Atlas X7Y that would soon teleport Anna, the kids, and B2r to Mesozoic City. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: See you in an instant. The four visitors went into the powered teleporter, and, in an instant flash, went to the teleportation area of Mesozoic City, where Brian was. Once they arrived, the city, to Anna, a refreshing hotel room-like experience. It was so delightfully colorful and futuristic, it felt as if Anna was in a future time period in the world. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Hey, Brian! Hey Diego! *Dr. Brian Guerritiez: Hey, Anna. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Hey! The three hugged, glad to see each other again. The kids meanwhile headed to their parents. *Ethan Liamos: Hi Mom, and Dad. *Palim Liamos: Hey, Prince! How was your view of the sauropods? *Ethan Liamos: It was great! They were so huge, it was a shocking amazement! *Ryan Liamos: And our Princess... how did she enjoy it? *Isabella Liamos: Ehh, I'm bored, but I like it. Got to play with Ethan. B2r announced his leaving for his duty. *Soldier B2r: I shall now be leaving the area to return to my job. Have fun, tourists! The tourists traveled into Mesozoic City, waiting to see the next adventures awaiting them. Chapter 4 Segment 1 The smooth and chilling breeze of the wind gently touched upon and stuck on Brian's face until it silkily coursed over the edge of his eyes, nose, and mouth, just like water flowing over rock like a waterfall. Goosebumps aroused Brian's skin with tiny little bumps with hair sticking out of the skin all inside his bluish-black shirt with orange bowtie and dim greyish-black trousers, and chills went down Brian's spine as the wind flowed all over Mesozoic City. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: What a day this is. Brian walked next with Diego, pondering at the sky with clouds drifting, as if the wind was also blowing on them too, being moved slowly, but surely. Brian then looked down, and noticed a restaurant that was named "Triassic BBQ". *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Hey, Diego, there's a restaurant over here, want to eat something here? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Sure, why not? Lets grab some food before we go elsewhere in this place. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: I'm preferably a vegetarian, but I'll go with you guys. As Brian and Diego entered the restaurant, the temperature suddenly shifted from a breezy warm wind to a cool, sweat-refreshing, and icy atmosphere, although near the ordering stand, it was a flamed and warm temperature from a distance. There were seats that looked pretty much like how a 2010-2020 McDonalds' seat ordination would work out. There were many signs that showed multiple images by sliding one slide down to the next, almost accordingly by a pattern. Diego noticed an electronic screen of sodas, such as Coca-Cola, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, Pepsi Diet, SunKist, 7up, Fanta, and Mountain Dew, as well as healthy diet drinks for those who did not prefer sodas. There were also different kinds of flavors for each soda, like Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Cherry, Banana, and more. Diego touched on the circle Sprite with the tip of his finger, and then clicked on the Vanilla circle. Then the screen said "Place your cup here to fill your cup with the soda and soda flavoring you chose". Diego grabbed a cup with some images of the entrance to Mesozoic Park, some sauropods, and pterosaurs, a cup covering, a straw, and he filled his cup up with the bubbly and sparkling liquid of Sprite. Brian did the same thing as Diego did, only choosing Coca-Cola and the Strawberry flavoring. Anna didn't get a soda, although she did get a healthy drink flavored with raspberry. After the trio picked their free sodas, they walked up to the ordering stand and saw a few images of barbeque foods at the stand, such as crispy, juicy and tender Cheeseburgers named "T. Rex Burger" for $20.00, large, grilled, smoked, and BBQ-sauced Pork Ribs named "SpinoRibs" for $30.00, and saucy, pepperoni-and-meat topped pizzas named "GiganotoPizza" with cheddar cheese and BBQ sauce, with the crust filled with even more cheddar, all for $25.00. Brian and Diego headed up to the ordering stand, with an empty line that curved and bended to fit multiple customers in line at once, instead of just making a straight line to the ordering stand. The duo met up with an AI robot that requires no batteries, and is a masterpiece of ordering. Behind this robot were more robots, creating and preparing their guests' orders of food. *Dr Brian Guerritez: The place sure does match the title, eh? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Sure does. *Dr. Brain Guerrituez: Lets order something, like some ribs. As the trio walked towards this robot with a snowy white color with flashy light blue lines running down its sides, the robot glowed to life with radiating light blue eye pupils and a white circle enclosing on the fascinating light blue eyes. Four arms, two on each side, popped out from stomata-like closer holes on the robot's upper side, each hand sporting five fingers, much like a human, with an opposable thumb. It spoke in a female voice. *Server Robot: Hello, customers, and welcome to Triassic BBQ. What would you like to order? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I would like to order some SpinoRibs, with one T. Rex Burger, some VelociFries with sour cream, onion and Garlic with a little sprinkle of Parmesan, and a Chocolate ice cream with Fossil White Chocolate drizzle, Cookie Dough, Almonds, and Coal Black Chocolate Drizzle for dessert, please. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: I want a Giganotopizza with a small but well cooked Nothro Leg with GalliNuggets, Velocifries with cheddar, a T. Rex Burger, and a milkshake with vanilla and M&M's and an Oreo cheesecake. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: And I would like the Herbivore's Paradise Salad with some BBQ Ranch Sauce. The robot heard the orders with absolute perfection, and went to make them. *Server Robot: Order complete. The female-speaking robot and multiple other robots went to work, grabbing all of the ingredients of the duo's food orders. They washed dishes, trays, and plates with precise accuracy, gripping multiple objects with their extra limbs. They were all really busy, putting together two juicy and delicious T. Rex Burgers the duo ordered, while other robots made a sweet chocolate ice cream that Brian exactly pictured it. The fine quality of the food the robots were making was stunning, with sizzles, smoking, heating, and grilling sounds coming straight from the firey kitchen. Category:Fan Novels Category:Fan Films